


four blank walls

by fouettes



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouettes/pseuds/fouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing that she wants to do. —Post 3x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	four blank walls

She feels trapped.

Her nurses say that she is doing absolutely great, but she knows that they are just trying to make her feel better. But they can't. _You're so pretty, Quinn,_ they say at least once during every conversation that they make with her. She always says a polite, "Thank you," and they leave once again. Her parents aren't much better. They always discuss the future, something that she never wants to talk about.

The only thing that she wants to do is to get onto her feet and dance around the room. She wanted to do everything that involved using her feet, but now she can't even feel them. She can't feel anything.

"Are you okay, Quinnie?" her mother asks her.

"Yes, Mom," she says quietly.

But the four blank walls keep her from feeling okay.


End file.
